


Never Better

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Frank realises he loves Jenny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Better

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt "hot chocolate"

They're in the park when it happens. It's the middle of January, so they're all bundled up in hats and scarves and coats. Frank has just bought three hot chocolates and Jenny sits on a bench, her head close to Macey's as the two of them laugh about something, probably him. As Frank hands her the drink, she looks up at him and smiles, eyes dancing with mirth.

That's the moment he realises he's in love with her. 

Something must show on his face because she frowns, tilts her head. "You ok?" 

He just smiles, touches her cheek. "Never better."


End file.
